The invention relates to a lighting arrangement. The lighting arrangement has a control input. This control input is used to transfer or supply a control variable to the lighting arrangement. In this case, the control variable can assume multiple control values. The lighting arrangement has a luminaire that is suitable for producing light. In this case, the light is produced on the basis of the control values. The addressed lighting arrangement is thus actuatable using a single channel.